


Different Words, Same Sentiment

by Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Thrombey family is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/pseuds/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer
Summary: How Benoit and Marta realize they love each other.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Different Words, Same Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! This is literally my first ever piece I have written for this site. I welcome any and all comments and critiques; I just want to get better! I apologize if either character is OOC. This is also un-beta'd, so any and all grammatical mistakes are my own.

Anyone who had ever met Benoit Blanc knew, without a doubt, that he was most certainly not a morning person. It seemed to always take a half-gallon of coffee coursing through his veins each morning to jump-start his body into working. And once he got the caffeine flowing in his veins, there was no stopping him until his head hit the pillow. 

As a result of his years working around the criminal world, Benoit never felt a hundred percent comfortable with trusting anyone to make his coffee. It wasn’t that he expected the police officers that he worked with would drug his coffee. His reasoning went more down the line of he had to expect the unexpected, and more times than not, when working a case, he should expect that the people involved in the case would do anything and everything in their power to throw him off the scent to protect their own interest.

Benoit also had to admit, if only to himself, that it felt odd and almost uncomfortable at times, to have someone looking after him, even with something so small as to prepare his usual brew. He had been a functioning, independent adult for almost three decades, and he loved his freedom. However, after the Harlan Thrombey case, he couldn’t help but notice that his life, while rejoicing in its complete independence, also made it incredibly lonely.

At the start of Ransom’s trial, Benoit had made sure that Marta knew that she had a friend in him and that he was more than willing to be a barrier between dear Marta and the truly terrible Thrombey nest of vipers. The two had even started their own ritual at the end of each day in court. They would wait for all of the Thrombeys to exit the courtroom before standing and slowly making their way out of the courthouse.

A lovely little café just a few blocks away served a delightful assortment of small plates and pastries and was their new favorite place to sit together in an attempt to relax after a tense day in court. These were some of Benoit’s favorite times spent with Marta. They were comfortable sitting in silence, simply drinking their coffees, but they were also confortable chatting for hours on end. He always ended up feeling all the tension in his chest loosen and being replaced with a warm affection toward his conversational partner.

Most days, Benoit would order while Marta grabbed a table for the two. But today, their roles were reversed and it all started with a sneeze. As they descended the stairs, Benoit suddenly sneezed the mother of all sneezes. He was sure that anyone within a two-block radius had heard him, and sheepishly darted his eyes around while he quickly pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and finished blowing his nose.

“Benoit, have you been feeling sick?”Dear Marta, ever the nurse was quick to place her small hand on his forehead. Benoit was even quicker to reassure her.

“No, dear girl, it was just a passing sneeze. Absolutely nothing to worry yourself about.”

“Well, the temperature has been a little lower than usual. Let’s just get inside.” Marta was quick to take charge and direct him by looping her arm through his own. When they arrived at the little café, she gently pushed him toward the tables.

“Get us a table, Benoit. I’ll get our drinks for us. I might even surprise you with a donut”

Benoit laughed heartily at that, the memory of Harlan’s case coming back to the forefront of his mind toting along his metaphor of the donut. He waited only a few minutes before Marta was heading back to their table with two large mugs.

“Here’s your coffee, Benoit. I already added sugar for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

As Benoit looked at Marta in shock as she sat down, she quickly took in his expression and her face fell.

“It’s two sugars, right?”

Benoit was absolutely floored by this. No one since he lived with his parents during his immediate post-college days had ever cared enough to notice how he took his coffee. His lips slowly drew up into a wide grin.

“Why, my dear girl, that is absolutely correct. But how would you know this?”

Marta blushed and looked down at her own cup.

“I’ve just overheard you order your coffee every time that we’ve come here.” She quickly picked up her cup and took a longer sip. Benoit was pleased to realize that her blush persisted, making her complexion just a touch rosier than her usual pallor.

Then a realization hit him, stealing his breath for just a second. In her own way, Marta had just revealed her feelings toward him. She had taken note of a personal detail about him, and she had cared enough to remember. She also engaged him in conversation, keeping him on his toes by reading up on topics that he introduced in previous conversations and didn't know as much as he did. She would then reintroduce the topic with her unique outlook, and they would enjoy an exchange of thoughts and ideas between equals. Benoit realized as he picked up his own coffee mug and started to take a drink that Marta had just revealed in her own way that she loved him.

As he placed his cup back on the table, Marta also laid her own cup on the table. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his own. When they finally met, Benoit smiled and slowly laid his hand on the table’s surface with his palm up. Marta’s eyes quickly flitted down to his hand before meeting his own again, slightly rounded with surprise.

Her hand rose to the surface of the table and slowly placed it on top of his palm. He slowly curled his fingers around her warm hand, looking at her mouth slowly curve up into the most beautiful smile.

By God, he was hooked on this beautiful woman and no one on Heaven and Earth would be able to drag him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It really means a lot to me, since like I said at the top, this is my first story I've posted. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon, but with all the crazy stuff going on in my life right now, I can't make any promises.


End file.
